On Your Own
by NYPDBosco
Summary: (chapter 5 added, 1/24))Sgt. Reyes selects Bosco for an undercover assignment!
1. Prologue

On Your Own  
Prologue  
******  
I do NOT own any of the Third Watch characters. I am simply borrowing them for a while. I will do my best to return them all in the condition I found them, but I make no promises :)  
  
Huge shout out to Gauriel for coming up with the storyline, and to all those people out there who think I can pull off this story! I'll do my best!  
******  
  
"Boscorelli, Yokas, Sullivan and Davis hang back. Everyone else eyes and ears open out there."  
  
There was the scraping of chairs on the floor, and light conversation filled the air as the police officers of New York City's 55th Precinct headed out for the third watch. A not so happy Officer John Sullivan turned around in his chair to give Officers Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli, and Ty Davis Jr. an ice-cold stare.  
  
"It wasn't us Sully," said an annoyed Bosco.  
  
"Yeah man," chimed Davis. "That window's been busted for ages. It wasn't us."  
  
Officer Faith Yokas put her hands up to stop the three men before they could carry on any further. "OK, today's my first day back. What exactly are we talking about?!"  
  
"OK, you see, me and Davis were outside right before the end of the shift last night right? And we were kinda, I don't know, bored. So I got a football out of my car."  
  
Sully stood up to face them. "These two knuckleheads decided to toss around the ole pigskin rather than do their jobs."  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes. "Anyway I send Davis deep for a pass and he missed it."  
  
"Hey I didn't miss it. It was a bad pass!"  
  
"Anyway," bellows Sully. "The point is that sometime after our shift last night the janitor noticed a broken window." Sully points at Bosco then at Davis. "In the exact location these two were horsin' around."  
  
"I'm telling you Sul it wasn't us. We didn't break the window."  
  
"Save it Davis. You know Sully always thinks everything's partially my fault."  
  
"Partially, Bosco?" questioned Sullivan.  
  
"Look we didn't break the damn window!"  
  
Lieutenant Swersky cleared his throat, and the four officers turned to face him. "If you're done with your little conference come take a seat up front."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Faith. "What's this about Lieu?"  
  
"You four have been chosen for a special detail for the next few weeks. Today is your first briefing."  
  
"See I told you it wasn't about the window," Bosco whispered to Sullivan.  
  
Sully shook his head in disgust then turned his attention back to Swersky. "Special detail?"  
  
"Please tell me there isn't another crossing guard shortage," groaned Bosco.  
  
"No Bosco it's a little more exciting than that," came a female voice from the doorway.  
  
"For those of you who don't know, this is Sergeant Reyes. She'll be the one in charge of this special detail," Swersky informed them.  
  
"So we meet again," grinned Bosco.  
  
Reyes nodded in his direction, but did not smile. She rubbed her hands together. "OK folks here's the deal. My team's been working for months trying to bust some pretty big drug dealers in Chinatown, and we're real close. We've only got a couple more chances to get these guys, and we need a little help."  
  
"What exactly are we going to be doing?" asked Davis.  
  
"Sullivan, Davis and Yokas we need uniformed cops that we know can get the job done patrolling the sector. It's a dangerous undercover operation, so we're only taking the best of the best. We're going to have one man undercover and he's going to be relying on you to watch his back."  
  
Bosco crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his fellow officers then back at Sergeant Reyes. "So where does that put me?"  
  
"M&M, you're the undercover man."  
  
"Excuse me?" Bosco's eyes got wide with a mixture of fear and excitement.  
  
"Every undercover cop I've had has been made by these guys. I can't pull up some rookie, so you're at the top of the list. You did all right last time. You're a little rough around the edges, but you'll do."  
  
Bosco pointed a finger at his own chest. "*I'm* the undercover man?"  
  
"Yeah. If you think you can handle it."  
  
"Hell yeah I can handle it." 


	2. Chapter 1

On Your Own  
Part 1  
****  
Ok, here it is...the first OFFICIAL part of "On Your Own". Keep in mind that I don't own any of the Third Watch characters; I'm just borrowing them and having a little fun with them! So don't sue, besides I seriously doubt I have anything you want!  
  
Thanks again to Gauriel for the idea!  
  
FYI: For some reason this story is coming to me in quick, short bursts. So rather than make you wait until I have a LONG chapter. I figured I'd just post these little bursts as they come to me. So some chapters may be rather short while others may be long. Enjoy!  
*****  
  
Faith looked over at Bosco. He had a cocky grin on his face, and he seemed to be sitting up a little straighter. "Last time?" she wondered. "Last time? What the hell is she talking about? Bosco's never been undercover."  
  
Bosco knew Faith was looking at him so he turned toward her and flashed his million-dollar smile. Faith raised the corner of her mouth into half a smile, but it quickly disappeared, as she was still a little confused about this talk of Bosco's previous undercover work. She had only missed about a week of work after her husband's heart surgery, but surely Bosco would have told her about this. Wouldn't he?  
  
The ringing of a cell phone pulled Faith from her thoughts.  
  
Sergeant Reyes held up a finger to the four officers as she pulled out her cell phone. "Reyes...What?! Dammit! Just a minute Eddie let me call you back." The sergeant put her phone back in her pocket. "Excuse me for a few minutes guys. I'll be back."  
  
Swersky looked at his officers. "Congratulations on this assignment. I've already told Sergeant Reyes that she has our full cooperation. Make us proud, but don't get too caught up in it. You are still under my command for the next four days." The four officers nodded, and Swersky started to make his exit. "OK then, as soon as this meeting is over hit your beats."  
  
Davis stretched his legs out in front of him, and put his hands behind his head. "Damn, they selected us to patrol Chinatown during a sting." He grinned. "That's an honor."  
  
"I don't know if I'd call it an honor," grumbled Sully. "More like a pain in the ass especially since Boscorelli's the one we have to keep an eye on."  
  
Bosco quickly turned to the older officer. "Hey I'll have you know I'm pretty good at the undercover work! I made some big collars last week. She wouldn't have selected me if I wasn't capable," he replied in a defensive tone.  
  
"Come on Bosco, you heard her. All her guys have been made. She's scraping the bottom of the barrel. She didn't *have* anybody else."  
  
"Gawd Sully can't you ever stop busting my chops?! Huh? Give me a little credit, just once!" Sullivan shrugged and nodded his head. Bosco was right he did deserve a little credit. Every officer in the 55th had been told how great a job Bosco had done when he worked for anti-crimes the week before. He had proved once again that he was a good cop. Sully didn't agree with a lot of his tactics, but he had to admit that Bosco was the guy you'd want watching your back in a pinch.  
  
"Anti-crime?" Faith said absently causing the others to turn toward her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been working with anti-crime?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I didn't tell you?"  
  
"No you didn't tell me."  
  
"It musta slipped my mind. Besides you had family stuff to deal with. I didn't wanna bother you."  
  
"Oh," she said softly.  
  
Reyes walked back into the room. "The whole damn department goes to shit when I leave for a few minutes. So, where were we?"  
  
"You were just telling me that I was the undercover guy," Bosco replied with a grin. He didn't really know anything about this assignment yet, but he was all ready pumped up about it. This gave him another chance to show everyone what kind of a cop he could be. And it gave him another opportunity to try and impress Sergeant Reyes. He couldn't help but like her. She was demanding and straightforward but she didn't rub your face in what she was saying.  
  
Reyes handed each of them a packet. "Inside you will find detailed information about Chinatown, and the gangs that roam the streets. Learn the area. *Memorize it*." She handed Bosco another large envelope. "This is your new identity. Know it backwards and forwards. Your life may depend on it. We'll meet again in four days, and I'll give you the key details. For know commit what's in those packets to memory." Without another word Reyes walked out of the briefing room.  
  
Bosco opened the envelope. Eager to find out about his alter ego. "Jason Muniz? I don't look like a Jason."  
  
Ty looked at him, and arched an eyebrow. "Well it ain't like you look like a Maurice either."  
  
Bosco shot him a look, and Davis couldn't contain his laughter. Bosco quickly flipped through the twenty or so pages. "Damn, I gotta remember all this stuff. I'm gonna know more about Jason Muniz than I know about myself!"  
*****  
Faith picked at her salad with her fork while Bosco sat across the table holding a greasy cheeseburger in one hand and his new identity in the other. "I've got a rap sheet a mile long." He took a bite of his cheeseburger. "Check out some of these priors," he said with a mouthful of food. Faith rolled her eyes at his lack of table manners. "Assault. Armed robbery." He paused to swallow.  
  
His partner took this short pause as a chance to tease him. She grabbed the paper out of his hand. "Assault and armed robbery? You sure this isn't *your* rap sheet?"  
  
He snatched the paper back from her. "Ha ha funny," he said dryly. Bosco once again continued to read the information Sergeant Reyes had given him.  
  
Faith tried to get his attention. "Bosco? Hey Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered without taking his eyes off the paper.  
  
"You sure you should be reading that here? In public?"  
  
"Relax Yokas it's no big deal." She again took the paper from him. "HEY!"  
  
"Bosco I think you should play it safe, just in case. You never know who may be looking over your shoulder." Faith looked around the crowded restaurant to emphasize her point. "Just cool it OK? Read it when you get home."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah OK. It's just hard ya know? This is pretty exciting, but it's all ready stressful. I mean I gotta know all this stuff." Bosco tapped the stack of papers with his finger. "I can't screw this up."  
  
"You'll be fine. Besides there's no point in getting all worked up right now. You've still got a job to concentrate on for a few days."  
  
"I know. I know. It's just I've never really been good at memorizing stuff, and I need all the time I can get."  
  
"If you want me to I can help you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." There was silence as they continued to eat their meals. Faith took a drink of her coffee and looked at Bosco. "So you really worked anti-crime when I was gone?" He nodded, and a smile spread across his face. "How come?"  
  
Bosco shrugged. "I heard they needed some extra bodies, so I signed up. Didn't really feel like riding around all day with any of the leftovers while you were gone."  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
His smile returned, but was bigger this time. "Yeah. It was great. It's such a rush."  
  
"It's dangerous."  
  
"So is what we do everyday."  
  
"But this is different."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Sure it is. You don't wear a uniform. You blend in. No one knows you're a cop so they don't have to listen to you. They don't respect you." She paused. "They don't fear you."  
  
"Come off it Faith. These types of guys don't *fear* the uniform. If anything, going undercover is safer cause then you aren't a target."  
  
Faith just looked at him; studying his expression before he stuffed a few French-fries in his mouth. "Just be careful."  
  
He looked at her. "I always am."  
  
Faith ate a little more of her salad before pushing her plate away. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So this Reyes, what do you think of her?"  
  
He used a napkin to wipe the ketchup from his fingers. "I like her."  
  
"You do?" Faith asked, the shock evident in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. What's not to like about her? She's smart. She's a good cop. She's direct, thorough, to the point..."  
  
"But she's a woman."  
  
Bosco's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what his partner was getting at. He responded slowly with drawn out words. "I like women."  
  
"Yeah, but she's a female sergeant."  
  
"What? You think I got a problem with that?!"  
  
"Well, no, I guess not. I don't know." Faith tried to cover her tracks.  
  
"She's a good cop Faith. That's the bottom line." He polished off the rest of his French-fries as he through about what Faith had said. "Hey, why wouldn't I like an intelligent female cop? I've been working with you for years, and last I heard you were a woman." He grinned as he tried to make light of the all of a sudden tense feeling around them.  
  
Faith just shrugged. She had a million thoughts running through her head. A million different reasons why Bosco had chosen to work anti-crime while she was gone, but she didn't feel like discussing it with him right now. "Forget I said anything OK Bos?" 


	3. Chapter 2

On Your Own  
Part 2  
******  
Once again thanks to Gauriel for the great idea! And remember I don't own anything related to Third Watch!  
  
I did some research on Chinese names before writing this chapter. I tried to select some that were easy to pronounce :)  
Pronunciation Guide:   
Li Ming = Lee Ming  
Lei = lay  
Fuk Ching = Fook Ching  
  
Since this story is taking place in Manhattan's Chinatown I also did some research about the area. Not all of the information is correct, as I had to fill in some blanks. However I did my best to use the CORRECT street names, and also used the names of some REAL shops and restaurants.  
  
Also the gang, Fuk Ching, is an actual Chinese gang in NY. Information came from:  
http://www.ojp.usdoj.gov/nij/international/chinese.html  
  
Most of my info came from:  
www.geocities.com/synergy_two/chinatown/manhattan2.html  
www.chinatown-online.com/nychinatwn/aboutchinatown.htm  
********  
********  
Their shift was finally over, and Bosco and Faith were in the locker room changing into their civvies. Neither officer had said much to the other after leaving the restaurant.  
  
Faith was still silently reprimanding herself for questioning Bosco as much as she had. She really wasn't sure of what Bosco was thinking ever since the day that he had found her and Fred, and driven them to the hospital after Fred had a heart attack. She had kind of gone off on him that day, and she wasn't real sure if Bosco was upset about it or not. He didn't seem to be. They knew each other well enough that he was sure to know she was just blowing off steam, but with him having worked anti-crime while she was away it made her nervous that maybe he'd be leaving patrol...and her.  
  
Bosco picked up his duffel bag, and adjusted the strap so it rested comfortably on his shoulder. He headed for the door. He was just about to push the door open and leave without saying a word, but thought better of it, and turned to say goodnight to his partner. She was sitting in front of her locker, and looked to be deep in thought. She'd been quiet ever since dinner, but he wasn't sure why. "Hey Faith?"  
  
Slowly she turned her head. "Yeah."  
  
"You doin' anything tomorrow before work?"  
  
"Well, I was going to spend the morning with Fred. Why?"  
  
He pulled on the shoulder strap of his bag, and then pushed the bag around behind him. "I was just thinking that maybe we could get together and study some of the stuff for this assignment. No big deal."  
  
"Oh...well, maybe after work tomorrow. If you want."  
  
Bosco nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you tomorrow."  
******  
After their shift the next night Bosco drove Faith home, and they spread their notes about Chinatown out on the kitchen table. Faith made two bags of microwave popcorn and emptied them into a giant Tupperware bowl, which she placed amongst the papers in the middle of the table. Bosco had gotten each of them a can of soda out of the fridge, and set them on the table.  
  
Bosco turned his chair around, and straddled it resting his arms on the back of the chair. He looked at Faith. "So you get a chance to look over any of this stuff yet?"  
  
"I peeked at it early when Fred was taking a nap, but I didn't really get a chance to get into it. What about you? You familiar with your new identity?"  
  
Bosco shook his head as he reached for the cover sheet that had "Jason Muniz" typed on it. "I glanced at it last night, but I don't know if any of it really sunk in."  
  
"So where do you want to start? With your identity or with the area?"  
  
"Let's look at Chinatown first. Learn the streets and stuff."  
  
Both officers picked up their maps of Chinatown. They talked about the streets that bordered the area, noted the direction each street ran, and whether or not it was a one way. "You don't really need to know this stuff Bosco. Why don't we start working on some of your stuff?"  
  
He picked up the stack of papers. "How should we do this?"  
  
"Well, what's the easiest way for you to remember stuff?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I always remembered stuff better if I read it out loud."  
  
Faith grabbed a handful of popcorn, and leaned back in her chair making herself more comfortable. "All right then, start reading."  
  
Bosco cleared his throat, and began to read the information to his partner. There was a lot of information he had to know, and she was glad she didn't have to memorize it all, but she knew that by the time they started this assignment she'd know it just as well as Bosco.  
  
He yawned as he flipped the page. "You tired?" she asked.  
  
Bosco rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. I'm pretty beat." He looked at his watch. "Damn. It's three a.m. all ready?!"  
  
"Time flies when you're having fun," she smiled.  
  
"I feel like I'm back at the academy cramming for a big exam."  
  
She nodded. "It's kinda like old times."  
  
He grinned. "Yeah it is. Well I guess that's enough for tonight." Bosco neatly arranged his papers, and put them back into the proper envelopes. He shoved the envelopes into his bag, and stood up. "Thanks for helping me out Faith."  
  
"You're welcome Bos. Same time tomorrow?"  
  
He tilted his head to the side. "You don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm your partner. I'll do anything I can to help you out."  
  
Bosco smiled.  
*****  
Faith and Bosco were once again sitting at the kitchen table, but tonight Faith was quizzing him. "Name?"  
  
"Jason Lei Muniz."  
  
"What does Lei mean?"  
  
"Thunder."  
  
"Tell me about your family."  
  
"My mother's name is Chang Bo. She was adopted from an orphanage in China, and brought to the United States. She met my father, Henry Muniz, in college. I have one older sister named Li Ming."  
  
"OK, so why is only your middle name Chinese?"  
  
"I'm only half Chinese, and I obviously don't look it so my parents gave me an American name."  
  
"What about your sister?"  
  
"She looks Asian therefore our parents gave her a Chinese name."  
  
"You're doing great Bosco," she smiled at him before taking a drink of her water. "When's your birthday?"  
  
"April 25, 1975. Do you really think I look twenty-seven?"  
  
She chuckled. "When you shave you could pass for twelve."  
  
"Cute Yokas, but I'm serious."  
  
"So am I. You can pass for twenty-seven. It's only five years younger."  
  
"I know, it just doesn't seem right."  
  
"Well I'm sure Reyes will have you dressing like one of these thugs, and I'm sure that will help. Besides if they didn't think you could pass for twenty-seven they would have made you older."  
  
"True."  
  
"You ready to continue?" He nodded. "Education?"  
  
"Went to Central High School in Buffalo, and then two years of tech school."  
  
"Occupation?"  
  
"Auto mechanic at Fee Auto Repair Shop on Division."  
  
Faith put down the papers she was holding. "You ever wonder how this stuff works?"  
  
He looked at her a little confused. "What stuff?"  
  
"Like this," she pointed at the papers. "You'll be working as a mechanic at this place. You've been hired at a place that doesn't even know you. They've never met you."  
  
"Yeah it is kind of strange, but I don't intend to ask a lot of questions about how it all works. All I know is that I'm supposed to work there."  
  
"I just wonder how it all gets set up."  
  
"It's probably just another one of these places run by foreigners who are desperate for workers cause all their other employees keep getting shipped back to wherever they illegally immigrated from."  
  
"Good Bosco. Real good. Keep in mind you're supposed to be half Chinese. Don't go running off at the mouth."  
  
"I know Yokas. I'm just getting it all out of my system," he smiled his cocky smile, and she wasn't sure if she should laugh or slap him. She figured laughter would be best.  
  
"So you ready for this Bos? Tomorrow's the day Reyes fills us in on all the details."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah I think I'm ready. I got my identity down pretty good." Bosco paused. He was nervous as hell, but there was no way he was going to let Faith know that. Being part of the anti-crime unit, and going undercover sounded exciting, and important. But on the other hand he knew it would be lonely, and dangerous.  
*****  
Reyes pointed to a spot on the large map of Chinatown that was taped to the blackboard at the front of the room. "This is Mott Street, home of the Fuk Ching. They're the most powerful gang in Chinatown. They aren't afraid to use force. They are in the business of extortion, smuggling 'aliens' into the country and the rest of your typical gang activity; protecting their turf, running drugs. Same bullshit different sector."  
  
"Drugs? The Fuk Ching?" questioned Sully. "I thought they were against drugs?"  
  
"Against using them, yes. Against making money off them, no." Reyes looked directly at Bosco. "Watch your back with the Fuk Ching. You're going to be the new guy on their turf, and your job is to bring down their drug cartel, Kwai Chong. Chinese gangs like the Fuk Ching have tongs. Tongs are organization that assist the gang by giving them a place to gather as well as getting them money and guns. You have to be careful where you step. You got me?"  
  
Bosco pressed his lips together, and nodded his head a few times. "Yeah I got ya."  
  
"OK, since we need someone from our detail patrolling the area at all times, Yokas you'll be working solo on the day shift. Sullivan and Davis you work three to eleven, and Eddie and myself will rotate from eleven to seven. On your days off there will be officers from anti-crime who will patrol the area. OK?" Everyone nodded. "Tomorrow you'll report to the precinct in Chinatown for your shifts. You'll be treated as transfers. Only their captain knows you're working with us. They'll have everything you need to make your uniforms look appropriate. Boscorelli?"  
  
Bosco straightened up in his chair. "Yeah."  
  
Reyes tossed him a key. "This is the key to your apartment. Thirteen and a half Doyers Street above the Nom Wah Tea Parlor. Sometime tomorrow afternoon you show up there with a couple duffel bags of clothes and some personal items. *Nothing* that ties you to being Officer Maurice Boscorelli. Everything else has been taken care of."  
  
He looked at the key. "What about my car?"  
  
Reyes shook her head. "Use the subway."  
  
"The subway?! No way. I'm not riding around with those people."  
  
"Those people?!" Reyes's eyes grew cold as she looked at him. "Being a bigot could get you killed on this assignment. The plan is all ready in motion. Am I going to have to pull the plug and find someone else?!"  
  
He shook his head. "No. No. I'll take the subway."  
  
"Good." She handed him a list. "Read this and know it. I'll share some of the finer points with everyone. This assignment will take as long as we need. You mingle, get to know the people. Make them comfortable, earn their trust before you move in for the kill." Reyes handed Bosco a small jewelry box. "Inside is a listening device you wear in your ear. Wear it at *all* times. The *only* exception is when you are in the shower. It's on a frequency with radios we'll be using in our squads so we can hear what's going on around you at all times."  
  
Bosco pulled the device out of the box. It looked like a small hearing aid. "Won't people see this?"  
  
"Think about your background."  
  
It was as if a light bulb went on in Bosco's head. He smiled and nodded. "I'm partially deaf in my left ear from getting struck with the leg of a stool in a bar fight."  
  
Reyes nodded. "It works like a hearing aid as well just incase someone questions you."  
  
Bosco shook his head in disbelief. "Man there sure is a lot of detail to this."  
  
"There has to be unless we want to risk having a dead officer. Which reminds me," she paused, "no vest."  
  
"What?!" Faith practically shrieked. "You expect him to go out there without a vest?!"  
  
"He has to. *Guaranteed* he gets patted down a few times. He can't get caught with a vest on."  
  
"Yeah. Ok. No vest," he said nonchalantly. Faith looked at Bosco with concern.   
  
"Bosco you check in by phone once a day between ten p.m. and one a.m. Use a payphone, and call my cell." Bosco nodded as he absorbed the information. "All right then, I think we've covered it all. Yokas, Sullivan and Davis you go about patrolling the area like you would on your normal beats, but keep your eyes peeled incase Bosco needs you." Reyes looked at Bosco. "Boscorelli, I want this guy. Kwai Chong is the biggest drug cartel in the city. I want him. I don't care what the cost. You bring him down."  
  
Bosco looked Reyes in the eye. "Yes ma'am." 


	4. Chapter 3

On Your Own  
Chapter 3  
*****  
Remember, I don't own the Third Watch characters...I just like to borrow them from time to time.  
  
Thanks for the idea Gauriel!  
*****  
  
"They could have told us we were going to have the rest of the day off," Bosco griped as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt. "Then we wouldn't have had to get here in time to change into our uniforms only to be told to go home."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Always gotta look a gift horse in the mouth don't you Bos?!"   
  
"Well, no, I'm just sayin'---"  
  
"I know," she laughed. "I know."  
  
Bosco shrugged off his shirt, and started to unfasten the Velcro of his bulletproof vest. He pulled the vest over his head, and looked at it for a moment before shoving it into the bottom of his locker. "Guess I won't be needing that for a while." Faith stared in his direction. He felt her gaze as he started to change into his jeans. "What?"  
  
Faith shook her head slowly. "I just don't know if I like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She waved her arms in the air. "This whole thing! You going undercover."  
  
"Faith relax I'll be fine."  
  
She carefully folded her shirt, and placed it in her bag that was on the floor in front of her. Then she straightened up, and looked at him with a serious expression on her face. "I just have a bad feeling about this. I don't know what it is. I guess maybe I'd feel better if you could wear your vest."  
  
Bosco stopped lacing up his boot. He sat with his left foot on the bench, he wrapped his arms around his knee that was bent up in the air. His eyes met his partner's. "Are you trying to creep me out?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "My gut just tells me that something isn't right. I just can't put my finger on it."  
  
He continued to tie his shoe. "I wish you could, 'cause then I could avoid whatever it is your gut feels." When his boots were tied he put his feet on the floor straddling the bench. He picked up his duffle bag, and rested it on his thigh. "Give me a call tonight if you figure out what your gut is trying to tell you. OK?"  
  
Faith chuckled. "Sure thing Bos."  
  
Bosco pushed himself off the bench, and headed out the door. He turned to look at his partner once more. "I'll see you around Faith. Be careful out there."  
  
She looked at him. "Yeah, you too Bos." He nodded, and walked through the door.  
******  
Bosco walked around his apartment trying to figure out what he wanted to bring with him. So far he had packed some jeans and t-shirts and all the 'necessities', but he couldn't figure out what to take with him that would keep him occupied when he was in the apartment. He wished he knew what Reyes meant when she said "everything else is taken care of".   
  
He plopped down onto the couch, and continued to look around his apartment. "Stuff that doesn't tie me to being Maurice Boscorelli," he thought aloud. "Hmmm." Bosco stood up, and went over to his entertainment center. He grabbed a few CDs, his portable CD player, and his headphones, and then wondered whether or not to take his playstation. "Wonder if they hooked me up with a TV?"  
  
Twenty minutes later his bags were packed and sitting by the door. He returned to the couch, and turned on the television. Bosco flipped through the channels a few times, but couldn't concentrate on what was on. All he could think about was what Faith had said earlier.  
  
"My gut just tells me that something isn't right."  
  
He couldn't get her words out of his head. Ever since they found out about this undercover detail he had been excited; ready and willing to do what he could. But now, after what Faith had said he wasn't so excited...he was nervous, and maybe a little scared though he would never admit that to anyone.  
  
Bosco ran a hand through his short hair, and let out a heavy sigh. He rested his head on the back of the couch, and stared up at the ceiling as he wondered what Faith's gut could be telling her.  
  
The shrill ringing of the phone brought him out of his tortured thoughts. He looked around momentarily trying to remember where he left the cordless. The ringing seemed to be coming from somewhere close. He stood up, and found the phone resting in-between two of the cushions on the couch. He chuckled to himself, and hit the 'talk' button.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey Bos it's me."  
  
"Hi Faith. You figure out what your gut was telling you yet?" He said it with a smile hoping his voice would reflect it.  
  
"No, sorry," she said sadly.  
  
"No problem," he tried to reassure her.  
  
"Look Bosco, I hope I didn't scare you with all that talk earlier."  
  
"Scare me?" He chuckled. "You couldn't scare me if you tried Yokas."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sure you'll be just fine."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. You're a good cop. I know you can take care of yourself. I know you can do this."  
  
He sat back down on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling once again. "You think so? You think I can do this?" The uncertainty was evident in his voice.  
  
"Bosco I don't *think* you can do this. I *know* you can."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks Faith."  
  
There was a short awkward lull in their conversation. "Can I ask you something Bos?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you scared? I know I'd be freaking out." He didn't respond. "It's OK to be scared Bosco. It's normal."  
  
"I'm not scared Faith," he lied. "I'm nervous, that's it, just nervous."  
  
"OK," she smiled softly. "Just be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I hope this detail doesn't take a long time. I have this weird feeling that I'm going to miss you or something." She chuckled.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too," he said seriously, and with that he hung up the phone.  
******  
Bosco stood on the sidewalk outside of the Nom Wah Tea Parlor, a duffle bag in each hand. He looked up at the window that was surely his apartment. He took a deep breath, and headed for the door. Bosco pushed the door open and headed up the steps. "Wonder what kinda shit hole I'll be living in?"  
  
He inserted the key into the door at the top of the stairs. Bosco stepped inside the apartment, and dropped his bags on the floor as his eyes scanned the studio apartment. "Whoa," he said softly.  
  
The floor was made of hardwood, and there was a small kitchen area to his right. His jaw hit the floor as he looked straight ahead, and saw the entertainment center that was set up, and stocked with CDs and DVDs as well as an Xbox game system. The television set was bigger than the one that he owned. There was a nice sectional couch in front of the entertainment center and between the kitchen and the living room area there was a desk with a computer on it. To the left was his bedroom, which consisted of a large mattress on the floor. Next to that was what he was assuming was a door that led to the bathroom.  
  
"Damn, I went into the wrong occupation. I should really start peddling drugs," he whispered to himself as he shut the door, and walked further into the apartment to study everything. "Wow."  
  
Bosco sat down on the couch, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. At the last minute he had decided to take it with him today. While he was trying to ignore people on the subway he had reprogrammed it so the display read Jason Muniz rather than Maurice Boscorelli. He had also removed the phone numbers he had stored just incase someone got a hold of his phone.  
  
It was after four o'clock so he figured Faith was probably home by now. He dialed her number.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Bosco?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where are you? What are you doing calling me?"  
  
"I'm in my new apartment," he smiled. "Man Faith, we went into the *wrong* profession. You should see all this stuff they stocked me up with. I could get used to this." He put his feet on the coffee table. "This is the life."  
  
"Bos---"  
  
"Hey, it's Jason. Remember?"  
  
She shook her head. "OK...Jason. You shouldn't be calling me. You gotta be smart about this."  
  
"Don't worry Faith. I'm being smart. I just wanted to have some way to talk to you."  
  
"Well, I don't know if this is such a good idea."  
  
"It'll be fine Faith. Quit worrying."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well try."  
  
"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."  
  
He chuckled. "OK. Well I wanted to see how your day was."  
  
"It was good. Different, but good."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"So what are you doing tonight Jason?" When she said 'Jason' she emphasized it. She chuckled to herself as she used his undercover name.  
  
"I'll probably just go for a walk, you know, check out the area. But I gotta hit the sack early tonight cause I have to be at the garage to work at eight."  
  
"That's right. Good luck with that."  
  
"Thanks. It shouldn't be too hard, though I haven't worked on a car other than my mustang for ages."  
  
Faith's apartment door opened. "Hey I gotta go. The kids just got home from school."  
  
"Yeah OK. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Hey, maybe you shouldn't call anymore. Not that I don't want to talk to you, but I don't know if it's safe."  
  
"What do you want me to do then? Commit a crime in front of you so you can arrest me?"  
  
She laughed. "That could work. Take it easy Jason."  
  
"You too Faith." Bosco pressed 'end' on his phone, and turned it off. He looked around the apartment looking for a place to put the phone. He didn't want to leave it out in the open in case he had visitors. It needed to go somewhere out of sight.   
  
Bosco stood up and walked around the apartment wondering if he should just put it in a drawer in the kitchen or something. He walked over to the nightstand next to his "bed", and went to put it in the top drawer when he stepped down and felt the floor shift slightly underneath him. He looked down to find a piece of loose floorboard. Bosco bent down, and moved the board with his hand, and was surprised when the wood came right out of the floor. He smiled to himself, as he noticed that it was a hollow spot in the floor...and the perfect place to hide his phone. 


	5. Chapter 4

On Your Own  
Part 4  
*****  
Well I don't own the characters or even the idea...Gauriel was kind enough to give me the idea and let me run with it. I hope I'm doing this story justice!  
  
I have VERY little knowledge of Manhattan's Chinatown. I've driven by the area twice, and other than that all the info comes from research I've done on the net. Most of the places I mention are real, along with the street names.  
  
And Reyes has been out of the picture for so long I'm starting to get her personality mixed up with Cruz, so just hang in there!  
******  
At nine o'clock that night Bosco stepped out of his apartment, and locked the door behind him. He was heading out for his first look at Chinatown. As he walked down the stairs leading to the street he reached behind his back feeling for his gun. He knew it was there. Just minutes before he had firmly tucked the weapon into the waistband of his jeans, but he wanted reassurance that it was there.  
  
He stuck his finger in his ear as he tried getting the earpiece to sit comfortably. Bosco hated having something in his ear. He even hated those little headphones that sometimes came with portable cd players. He had always been a firm believer that the only foreign object that belonged in a person's ear was a Q-tip, and even that was only for a few short seconds. The listening device was going to drive him nuts.  
  
When he got outside he took a right, and headed down Doyers Street toward The Bowery. He crossed the busy street and continued down Division. Fifteen minutes later he was standing in front of Fee Auto Repair. It was a fairly small garage, and was kind of run down, but it was like many of the other buildings around it.  
  
Now that he knew where he needed to be in the morning Bosco turned around, and headed back toward his apartment. He reached Doyers Street around 9:30, and knew it was too soon to call Sergeant Reyes to check in, so he continued to walk. He knew Mott Street was only a couple blocks away, and figured he might as well check and see if he could spot any members of the Fuk Ching. Once again he checked to make sure he had his gun, and before putting his hand back in his jean pocket he reached up and fingered the earpiece once more.  
  
As he walked he couldn't help but notice how different things were in this part of the city. He couldn't believe he was in Manhattan. It seemed like he was in a totally different world. Almost all the signs above the stores were in Chinese, and the people he passed on the street all seemed to look the same. How the hell was he going to pull this off? Here he was trying to pass as being half Chinese, and he didn't even look anything like these people. It was starting to make him even more nervous. He checked for his gun one more time. Being different made him uncomfortable.  
*****  
A few minutes after ten he spotted a payphone, and decided to check in with Reyes. He dialed the phone number, and she picked up on the third ring. "Reyes."  
  
"Yeah it's Boscorelli."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bos-I mean Jason." He mentally kicked himself for the slip up. Even though he was a cop talking to another cop he had to make sure to use his proper identity.  
  
"How are things going?"  
  
"So far so good, but with the setup in my apartment I may never venture outside," he tried to joke with her.  
  
"Do me a favor," she said quickly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Put the phone up to your other ear. We're getting some major feedback from your ear piece and it's *damn* annoying!"  
  
Bosco quickly shifted the phone to his other ear. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"All right so here's the plan. You go to work tomorrow and feel things out. We've been told that a couple of your co-workers *may* be members of the Fuk Ching. Don't step on their toes, but try and get some info you can use."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Bosco nodded as he spoke into the phone.  
  
"Check in again tomorrow night, and don't call me ma'am," and with that Reyes hung up the phone.  
  
Bosco placed the phone back on the receiver. "Yes ma'am," he said to himself, and then hoped the earpiece didn't pick up his voice.  
******  
He hardly slept, and was up early the next morning. After drinking a pot of coffee, and taking a shower Bosco put on a pair of old blue jeans, a black tank-top undershirt, tan boots and his jean jacket. Before heading out the door he made sure he had his earpiece in, and had hidden his gun in one of the kitchen cupboards.  
  
His stomach was full of butterflies as he walked toward the auto shop. He took a deep breath as he stood outside the door and looked up at the red and yellow painted sign. "Fee Auto Repair," he said softly to himself. He was the first one there and the door was locked. Bosco checked his watch. 7:55am. Usually he was scrambling to get to work on time, and here he was today nervous as all get out and waiting for his new boss to come let him in.  
  
Bosco leaned against the building and watched all the people walk by. He felt like they were all looking at him. Like they all knew there was something different about him, and some of them looked at him like they knew something he didn't know. It was really starting to get on his nerves. He hated when people looked at him. Why couldn't this Fee guy show up and open the damn door so he could get started with work?! His mood lightened a little as he saw a police car a few blocks away. "Wonder if that's Faith?" he thought to himself.  
  
"You Jason?" an old Chinese voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" He straightened up. "Oh, yeah." He extended his hand. "Jason Muniz."  
  
"Me Fee," the little man said as he pointed at himself with his thumb. "This going to be hard." The little man said softly.  
  
Bosco's eyes narrowed. "Hard? Why?"  
  
"All ready have worker named Jason. Both are white. Hard to tell you apart."  
  
He shook his head. To Bosco all white people looked completely different. It was the Asian people who all looked the same. "Well, I'm not white. I'm half Chinese."  
  
Fee looked him up and down. "Look white to me."  
  
"Well I'm not," Bosco growled. Unhappy that he was all ready having to defend his background. He took a deep breath. "And you can call me Jase if it makes it any easier."  
  
The man looked at him with doubt, and shrugged. "Maybe." He then turned to unlock the door.  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes.  
*******  
When they got inside Fee handed him a work shirt. Bosco took off his jean jacket, and put the shirt on. "So, pretty big business?" Bosco asked as he tried to make small talk.  
  
"Big 'nough," the little man mumbled.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun," Bosco said under his breath.  
  
Fee quickly turned around and Bosco feared that the old man had heard his last comment. "People bring cars. You fix them. Can you do that?"  
  
Bosco nodded. "Yeah, yeah I can do that."  
  
"Good." The little man walked away in the direction of the garage's office. Bosco took this chance to walk around the tiny garage and get himself accustomed to where everything was.  
  
A few minutes later a couple guys came strolling into the shop. Bosco looked up from the tool bench. Both guys were wearing a shirt just like his, except theirs had grease stains on them, and his looked brand new. They nodded in his direction. "You must be the new guy." Bosco nodded as both men approached him.   
  
The other man spoke to him. "I'm Chen, and this is Park."  
  
Bosco shook their hands. "I'm Jason."  
  
"Another Jason." Park said as he shook his head. "What's up with white people and the name Jason?"  
  
"I'm half Chinese," Bosco replied as he started to feel like a broken record. "I just don't really look it. Oh hell I don't look it at all."  
  
"You're right about that," grinned Chen.  
  
"Call me Jase." Bosco turned around to go back to what he was looking at on the workbench. "Man," he thought, "these guys look Chinese, but they talk just like me. Maybe this won't be too bad. Other than the fact that they look like they could be twins."  
  
As the workday progressed and he got his hands dirty underneath the hood of a car he didn't even think about the fact that he was working undercover. It just felt like he had a day off and the opportunity to work on his mechanic skills.  
******  
Faith sat in her squad car kitty corner to Fee Auto Repair. She had seen Bosco once earlier when he had come outside to speak with one of the customers. Things hadn't gone real well with the customer. The woman barely spoke any English and Bosco was having a hell of a time trying to communicate with her. He ended up calling one of the other guys over to translate.  
  
It was close to two o'clock when Bosco, Park and Chen emerged from the garage. They took a seat on the crates that were set up outside the store. Faith felt weird about the fact that she was listening in on all of Bosco's conversations, but was hoping that she might get some dirt on him that she could use against him when they were back in 55-David.  
******  
Chen pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Bosco. "No thanks man. I don't smoke."  
  
"You don't smoke?"  
  
"Nah, quit a couple of months ago. Had to save my money for other things." Bosco loved being able to improvise on the spot. It was a different kind of rush than he was used to, but it was still a rush.  
  
"What kind of other things?" questioned Park curiously.  
  
Bosco looked at his co-workers, and got a cocky grin on his face. "Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that." He stood up and went inside.  
  
Chen and Park looked at each other. Park smiled. "He could be just the guy we're looking for."  
  
"Don't jump the gun. We hardly know him."  
  
"Maybe we should get to know him better."  
  
Chen nodded.  
******  
Bosco stuck his finger in his ear as he walked home. The earpiece was once again giving him troubles. He was going to have to talk to Reyes about seeing if they could get something smaller.  
  
When he got back to the apartment he took the earpiece out and got ready to shower. He had oil and grease all over him. He was going to have to scrub himself with steel wool to get rid of all this gunk.  
  
After half an hour in the shower he toweled himself dry and changed into some sweats. He looked down at the earpiece and decided to leave it out for a while. He wanted to call Faith and he knew if he had the earpiece in Sully and Davis would know that he was talking to Faith, and even though they probably wouldn't care he knew that if Reyes got wind of it she would be pissed.  
  
He pulled the loose board out of the floor, and grabbed his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me."  
  
"Jason I thought I told you not to call."  
  
"Come on Faith. I need somebody to talk to."  
  
"I know, but you could get busted for this. I might as well say hi to Sully and Davis cause I'm sure they are listening."  
  
"I don't have the listening device in. I just got out of the shower, and haven't put it back in yet. Besides that thing is driving me nuts," he paused. "Enough about me. How was your day?"  
  
"Pretty boring. I basically sat outside of the auto shop all-day and listened to you talk and belch and all that great stuff. Oh and I really think you should be allowed to turn the thing off when you go to the bathroom. I really didn't enjoy listening to you take a leak."  
  
"Hey when nature calls nature calls," he chuckled.  
  
They talked for a few more minutes, and after saying their goodbyes, and Faith warning him once again about his calling her not being safe they hung up, and Bosco placed his phone back in the hollow spot in the floor.  
******  
Around ten o'clock he decided to go for a jog figuring on his way back he would stop at a payphone and check in with Reyes. Before he left the apartment he made sure he had his spare gun tucked securely in his ankle holster just incase he came across any trouble. As he jogged through the neighborhood he thought he saw Chen and Park, but he couldn't be sure cause just about everyone looked the same to him. While he ran he kept messing with his earpiece afraid that it was going to fall out. He couldn't risk losing it because it was his connection between this world and the world he belonged in.  
  
It was a little after eleven when he got a hold of Reyes. "Hey it's Jason."  
  
"How was your first day?"  
  
"Not too bad." He fingered his earpiece once again.  
  
"Quit doing that!" Reyes snapped from the other end of the line.  
  
"Quit doing what?" He asked with confusion.  
  
"I don't know, but the noise it makes is driving me up the wall." Bosco still didn't know what she was talking about, and his ear was starting to itch. He stuck his finger in his ear, and touched the listening device. "That! Quit doing that!"  
  
"All I did was touch the earpiece."  
  
"Well stop!"  
  
"Well I would if I could, but the damn thing is too big and it's uncomfortable. It doesn't fit right."  
  
"Get used to it."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"And quit calling me ma'am," and just like the night before Reyes hung up on him.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he grinned as he hung up the phone and headed back to the apartment.  
  
One day down... 


	6. Chapter 5

On Your Own  
Part 5  
*****  
ok so remember I own nothing...thanks Gauriel for the idea...hope you guys are enjoying this...sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've really had a hard time writing lately and I don't know why that is.  
  
This is dedicated to Angie, Charm96, Dem and Madcat. You guys telling me to stick with it really did help...so...thanks.  
*****  
And remember only SOME of this stuff is actually in Manhattan's Chinatown. The street names are right and some of the store names are right, but I don't know what the stores look like!  
  
OH and I tried to change the style up a little bit, and to try and make it less confusing ***** breaks things up so you know it's a scene change and if words are in brackets like this then they are Bosco's THOUGHTS. I had to do something to separate it so you know when he is actually talking to himself and his listening device picks it up, and when he is thinking. Did that make any sense?  
*****  
*****  
Buzzing. Buzzing. Where the hell was it coming from? Bosco lifted his head off the pillow, and looked around with tired eyes. His gaze settled on the source of the infernal noise. He slammed his hand onto the alarm clock, and then fumbled for the off switch. Finally. Quiet.  
  
He laid his head back on the pillow. Six a.m. This is *exactly* why I don't work days. He groaned, and then threw the covers to the side, and swung his feet over the mattress and onto the floor.  
  
It was his second morning waking up in this apartment, and it was all still so unfamiliar. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and looked around the apartment. With the dough they spent on all this stuff they could have at least bought a bed frame or somethin'. Bosco pushed himself off the mattress. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He rubbed his eyes. "Need coffee," he mumbled to himself as he headed for the kitchen.   
  
Four cups of coffee later he dragged himself to the shower; maybe that would wake him up.  
*****  
He looked at himself in the mirror, and rubbed his chin. It had been a couple days since he had shaved. He was working on growing the goatee that he had last time he worked anti-crime. Bosco thought the facial hair made him look tougher, and perhaps a little mysterious, maybe even a little dangerous. He smiled and stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger. "The ladies will love it," he said to himself.  
*****  
Faith almost spit out her mouthful of coffee. "The ladies will love it," she repeated what she had heard Bosco say. "Wonder what the heck he's complimenting himself on *this* time."  
  
She leaned back into the seat of the squad car. It was 7:30. Bosco would soon be leaving for his job, and she would have to be listening carefully to the radio that broadcasted everything his listening device picked up.  
  
She had to be on her toes incase he needed help...or incase he said something else that was stupid and conceited that she could use against him later.  
*****  
Bosco looked at his work shirt for a moment as he got ready to put it on, but there was something about it that just wasn't...him. He held the shirt up. A smile spread across his lips. He had figured out what was wrong with the shirt. Bosco made quick work of ripping off the sleeves. He put the now sleeveless shirt on, and walked over to look in the mirror. He smiled at his reflection, flexed his biceps and nodded his head in satisfaction.  
*****  
Faith watched as Bosco approached Fee Auto Repair. As he got closer to the shop he looked over in the direction of her RMP. He gave her a "hello nod", and she had to stop herself from giving him a wave. It was day three for her in Chinatown, and only day two for Bosco, but she missed having him in the seat next to her.  
  
She continued to watch him as he got closer and closer to the shop. She watched as he took off his jean jacket before ducking inside the building revealing his newly designed work shirt.   
  
"Nice shirt," Faith couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped her lips. "Please tell me that isn't what you think the ladies will love."  
*****  
Park and Chen were all ready at work when Bosco got there. "Hey guys what's up?!"  
  
Chen turned around, and Bosco noticed he had a black eye. "Ouch," Bosco said out of the corner of his mouth. "What happened to you?" He asked as he pointed at Chen's eye. "Rough night with your main squeeze?" he joked. "She must have one hell of a left hook."  
*****  
"Oh Bosco, shut up," Faith groaned as she listened in.  
*****  
Chen didn't look too amused. Bosco smiled. "Hey man I'm just messin' with ya." He glanced at park and his eye caught the white bandage on the man's forearm with what looked to be a small spot of blood on it. Bosco directed his attention back to Chen. "Seriously man, what happened?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just a little bar fight. No big deal."  
  
Bosco nodded. "Yeah I've been in my share of those."  
  
Park looked from to Chen to Bosco, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He and Chen wanted to get to know their new co-worker a little better.  
  
Bosco hung up his jacket. "yeah. Back in Buffalo I got into my share of trouble. Few fights. A few more arrests. Little time in jail," he looked around behind him. "Don't tell the boss though. He doesn't know."  
  
The two men nodded. "Your secret is safe with us."  
  
"Good. Good. Cause I can't afford to get fired."  
*****  
Faith basically sat in the car all day. Every so often she'd drive around the area, but always coming back to park some place where she could keep an eye on the auto repair shop. She was going to make sure she talked to Reyes sometime in the next couple of days. It seemed kind of dumb to her to be wearing her uniform and sitting in a marked squad car when the only police work she was supposed to be doing was listening to the broadcast from Bosco's listening device, and keeping tabs on him.  
  
She'd had a lot of time to think about the situation, and felt that somebody would more than likely get suspicious of a cop who basically did nothing. Plain clothes and unmarked cars would make a lot more sense.  
*****  
Park turned the key, and the engine purred. Chen shook his head in disbelief. "Damn Jase. You are one *hell* of a mechanic."  
  
Bosco shut the hood of the car, and wiped his hands on the red shop rag he had been carrying in his back pocket. A grin was tattooed on his face. "It's nuthin'."  
  
"No, seriously man" Park said as he got out of the car. "We've been workin' on this car for days, and couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. I'm impressed."  
  
"Well, I try," he replied as he looked at the clock. "Hey it's just about quittin' time." He started to clean up his tools when an idea came to him. He turned back to the two other men. "You guys know of any good gyms around here? I wanna start working out again, but don't know where to go."  
  
"Yeah, actually there's a place over on Mott Street run by an old Chinese family. They let us and some of our guys use the place after hours for no charge," explained Chen.  
  
"Are you serious?! Man that's a good deal."  
  
"You wanna meet us there tonight?" asked Park. "We can introduce you to some of the guys."  
  
Bosco's stomach fluttered with nervousness and a hint of excitement. This could be his chance to meet the Fuk Ching. "I'm in. Just tell me where and when."  
*****  
Sully looked at Ty. "Mott Street. Looks like Bosco's gonna get his first real test tonight."  
*****  
Bosco turned on the shower, and placed his listening device in its box on the edge of the sink. He shut the door and walked out into the living room area where he dialed his cell phone, and waited for Faith to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me."  
  
"I really need to get caller ID," she joked.  
  
"That hurts Faith," he replied with a grin. "So how was your day?" He asked as he settled into the couch.  
  
"Lets see. I went to work this morning and then from seven to three I basically just listened to everything you said and sat across from the garage." She chuckled softly. "And normally this is where I'd ask how your day was, but I was pretty much there, so I don't think I need a recap."  
  
"Well you didn't hear the exciting stuff."  
  
She sat up a little straighter in her chair, and clutched the phone tighter. "What exciting stuff?"  
  
"Tonight's my first visit to Mott Street. Gonna meet some of the boys and go lift weights."  
  
"You think these guys, Chen and Park, are part of the Fuk Ching?"  
  
He shrugged before speaking. "I don't know. I mean Chen was sportin' a nice shiner, and Park had a bloody looking bandage on his arm. Said it was a bar fight."  
  
"Yeah I heard. You think there's something more to it?"  
  
"I don't know," he paused, "but yeah, maybe."  
  
"Well just be careful. OK?"  
  
"You know me."  
  
"Like I said, be careful."  
*****  
Bosco was once again standing in front of the mirror. He had a feeling he and this mirror were going to become really good friends. Every time he got ready to leave the apartment he wanted to make sure he looked like Jase and not Bosco. He wasn't really sure what the difference was yet, but he'd know it if he saw it.  
  
He looked at his reflection. Black Nike wind pants. White sleeveless Nike t-shirt. And he held a Carolina blue hooded Nike sweatshirt in his hand. "Does the NYPD have some kind of contract with Nike or somethin'?"  
*****  
"If they do I want in on it," Davis replied. Sully looked at his partner. "What? What?! It's not like you're talking to me or anything."  
  
"Oh so you're gonna have one-sided conversations with Boscorelli all night?"  
  
"I don't know," Davis shrugged. "Maybe."  
*****  
Wonder if I should take my gun? He took it out of the kitchen cupboard where he had been hiding it. Bosco ran his hand over the shiny silver barrel. Nah, probably shouldn't. He placed it back in the cupboard.  
  
He sat on the desk chair, and started to pull on his Nike cross trainers. Bosco shook his head. They must have my shoe size on file. Damn, Reyes probably knows more about me than I do.  
  
Bosco pulled the apartment door shut, and locked it with his key. He stuck his finger in his ear to make sure he had put the listening device back in his ear after talking to Faith a few hours earlier. He was starting to get used to it, and sometimes couldn't even tell if he had it in.  
*****  
"Dammit! I wish he wouldn't do that!" Sully roared as the loud static noise came over the radio when Bosco touched his earpiece.  
*****  
Bosco decided to jog over to the gym for a little warm-up. When he got there Chen and Park were waiting for him. "What's up Jase?" Chen and Bosco slapped hands.  
  
"Not much," Bosco said; a little out of breath from running.  
  
"You ran all the way over here?" questioned Park with a raised eyebrow. Bosco nodded. "You some kind of health nut or something?"  
  
Bosco shook his head and smiled. "Far from it. But the honeys love a man with stamina if ya know what I mean."   
*****  
"That's my boy," hooted Davis with a grin.  
  
"Oh for the love of God! I swear Davis when we're all back at the 5-5 you and Boscorelli can work together, and I'll ride with Yokas."  
  
"Man what is with you?" Davis chuckled.  
  
"Guys like Bosco. Guys like you. Enjoying comments like that. 'The honeys love a man with stamina.'" Sully shook his head. "It's sickening."  
  
"It's a joke. It's just a line. Lighten up." He turned back to watch Bosco where he stood down the street with Chen and Park. He straightened up and pointed. "Their goin' inside." 


End file.
